The instant invention relates generally to toilet tanks, and more particularly, to a semi-flush kit.
Numerous selective flush devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to regulate water discharge from toilet tanks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,331 of Sagucio, 4,504,984 of Burns, and 4,483,204 of Troeh, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described. A primary object of the present invention is to provide a semi-flush kit that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a semi-flush kit that will be of such design, as to independently flush a selective quantity of water from a toilet tank as desired for water conservation.
An additional object is to provide a semi-flush kit that will be adapted for employment with a simple high buoyancy flush valve that is probably the most common in the art.
A further object is to provide a semi-flush kit that is simple and easy to use, and and can be installed by the home owner.
A still further object is to provide a semi-flush kit that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.